


Мы падаем с этого края

by WTFFate2017



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Implied Disturbing Content, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017
Summary: Что бы к этому ни привело, Вейвер не будет задавать вопросов





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the edge we fall from](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092187) by [twilightscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe). 



Стоило Вейверу сомкнуть веки, его начинали преследовать воспоминания об убежище Кастера, и он вновь широко открывал глаза. Ветер хлестал его по щекам, бил в глаза, и все же закрыть их не получалось. Вейвер попробовал сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом: свисте ветра в ушах, теплой груди Лансера, прижатой к его боку.  
Сейчас он уже не смотрел вниз, на проносящиеся под ними размытые дома, когда Лансер прыгал с крыши на крышу, с природной грацией паря над городом. Раньше вид завораживал Вейвера, сейчас он боялся, что его вновь стошнит от взгляда на такую высоту.  
Неизменными оставались лишь руки Лансера, надежно державшие его в крепком объятии. Они приносили чувство теплоты и защищенности, безопасности. Лансер не дал бы ему упасть.  
Возвращение в дом МакКензи прошло тихо: Лансер вошел через открытое окно в комнате Вейвера и нежно помог своему Мастеру встать. Однако когда Лансер отвернулся, чтобы запереть окно, у Вейвера подкосились ноги. Он упал, придавленный весом всего увиденного, всего совершенного ими.  
Он помнил кровь. И тела, — такие маленькие и беззащитные, — искореженные и оскверненные таким множеством разных способов, что нечего было и надеяться узнать, сколько же было жертв. Они ничего не могли сделать. Лишь сжечь все, что осталось.  
Что за Героическая Душа стала бы?..  
Он сбился с мысли, почувствовав, как привычно-теплые руки Лансера обнимают его и прижимают к крепкой груди.  
— Лансер... — Вейвер осекся и вздрогнул. Холодный ночной воздух заставил его задрожать от холода. Он почувствовал, что объятие Лансера стало крепче, словно Лансер надеялся излечить его теплом своего тела.  
— Я... — Лансер умолк. Он и сам дрожал так же сильно, как Вейвер. Хриплым голосом он выдавил:  
— Извините.  
Вейвер хотел ответить, но дрожь мешала ему. Вместо этого он потянулся вперед, вцепившись в темно-зеленую ткань костюма Лансера, спрятал лицо на его груди, жадно глотая воздух. Ровные звуки чужого сердцебиения позволили Вейверу успокоиться.  
Лансер успокаивающе гладил его по спине, и Вейвер подался, прижимаясь к чужой ладони, жадно ловя прикосновения. Он редко получал такую поддержку; его бабушка не любила выражать привязанность, за редким исключением.  
Вейвер не знал, сколько они стояли. В конце концов усталость после тяжелого дня и ритмичное сердцебиение Лансера убаюкали его.  
Он спал без сновидений.  
Вейвер проснулся от того, что из окна прямо на его лицо падали солнечные лучи. Он издал тихий недовольный звук, не желая расставаться с окружавшим его теплом. Вейвер все еще не проснулся толком, и не сразу понял, что чья-то рука с длинными, огрубелыми пальцами гладит его по голове.  
Он хотел вскочить, но от этой тихой ласки внутри разлилось тепло. Вейвер даже не помнил, когда в последний раз просыпался, чувствуя такое... удовлетворение.  
— Доброе утро, — тихо произнес Лансер, не прекращая гладить его по голове.  
Сонно моргая, Вейвер осознал, — густо покраснев, — что лежал головой не на подушке, а на коленях у Лансера. И Лансер был не в броне и не в своем костюме, а в мягких пижамных штанах и темной рубашке.  
— Утро, — ответил Вейвер, перевернувшись на бок. Он потер глаза и взглянул на Лансера. В груди что-то сжалось, когда Лансер убрал руку от его волос, но Вейвер постарался об этом не думать. — Где ты?..  
Лансер глубоко вдохнул:  
— Ваша, хм, бабушка, зашла вчера ночью, когда вы уже уснули. Я не хотел оставлять вас в одиночестве, и она... высказала предположение о природе наших отношений. Она сказала, что вам следовало рассказать им раньше.  
Вейвер уставился на него. Затем подскочил:  
— И ты ничего ей не сказал?!  
— У нее были все причины так решить. Я отнес вас в кровать, чтобы вам было удобнее, и, ну... — Лансер избегал его взгляда, его щеки слегка покраснели. — Я посчитал неподобающим оставить вас в одиночестве, поэтому остался с вами.  
— Это... в этом не было необходимости, — он был польщен. Очень польщен. Но это был Лансер, а Лансер, будучи самим собой, конечно, готов был на все ради благополучия и защиты Вейвера, какие бы эмоции  
это у него ни вызывало. Очевидно, Лансер даже готов был притворяться его — кем? Парнем? Возлюбленным? Кем?  
— Тебе не обязательно это говорить или притворяться...  
Лансер все еще избегал его взгляда, покраснев гуще:  
— Я... ну... если вы... то есть... полагаю, если бы вам хотелось, то не обязательно... чтобы все было так...  
Вейвер уставился на него, лишившись дара речи. Лансер выглядел так, словно он мечтал провалиться под землю или готовился перейти в призрачную форму.  
— Ты?..  
— Да.  
Лансер наконец поглядел ему в глаза, хотя его румянец все еще не исчез. Но взгляд Лансера, как всегда, был теплым и искренне честным. Нельзя было сомневаться в его намерениях.  
— Тогда... ладно.  
Лицо Лансера осветилось улыбкой. Глаза были цвета расплавленного золота. Осторожно, словно боясь, что Вейвер сбежит, он наклонился и прижался губами ко лбу Вейвера.  
— Спасибо.  
На самом деле, Вейвер считал, что благодарным должен быть он.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more works at http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htm  
> Другие работы можно найти здесь: http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htm


End file.
